<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Who’s camping? by Sharing_a_room_with_an_open_fire</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25827982">Who’s camping?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sharing_a_room_with_an_open_fire/pseuds/Sharing_a_room_with_an_open_fire'>Sharing_a_room_with_an_open_fire</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Fem!SnowBaz [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Camp AU, Exes, F/F, Female Simon Snow, Female Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch, Female Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch/Simon Snow, Fluff, Getting Back Together, POV First Person, POV Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch, Post-Canon, Rule 63, Simone Snow - Freeform, Tumblr Prompt, Tyrania Basilia "Baz" Grimm-Pitch, Vampire Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch, fem!SnowBaz</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 02:49:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>698</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25827982</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sharing_a_room_with_an_open_fire/pseuds/Sharing_a_room_with_an_open_fire</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>Instead, I'm standing here next to one single tent with Simone bloody Snow. In the middle of nowhere.<br/><br/>Why is she even here?<br/><br/>”Does your mobile have reception?” I try to keep my voice even. I don't want her to know how difficult it is being this close to her.</em>
</p><hr/><p>Exes stranded. From Tumblr triple prompt.<br/><br/><b>Fem!SnowBaz.</b></p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch/Simon Snow</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Fem!SnowBaz [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1866712</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>29</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Who’s camping?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/cynopoe/gifts">cynopoe</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A ficlet from Tumblr triple prompt 9.camp!au + 8.exes + 33.“now what?”<br/><br/>Tumblr prompts asks from <a href="https://gukyi.tumblr.com/post/179232367608/au-trope-prompt-game">this list</a>.<br/><br/>I am currently writing a few more and will be posting on both Tumblr and ao3. New asks for prompts are always welcome. 💙</p><hr/>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <h1>BAZ</h1><p>We’re stranded, Snow and I together. </p><p>Alright, perhaps ’stranded’ might not be the correct word.</p><p>My cousin and I were supposed to go camping for the weekend. Or so I thought.</p><p>Instead, I'm standing here next to <em> one single </em>tent with Simone bloody Snow. In the middle of nowhere. </p><p>Why is she even here?</p><p>”Does your mobile have reception?” I try to keep my voice even. I don't want her to know how difficult it is being this close to her.</p><p>She gives me a sheepish grin that I missed more than I'm comfortable of admitting, even to myself. ”Forgot to charge.”</p><p>It's a struggle not to roll my eyes or to stare. I've missed her <em> and </em> her messiness. </p><p>”Now what?” she asks, shifting on her feet uncertainty. </p><p>”Now, we're going to find our way back to civilisation.”</p><p>”Baz— ” Snow swallows and she has no right to look this gorgeous. ”We don't have to leave.”</p><p>”Don't have to leave?” I accidentally exclaim. ”We don't have anywhere to sleep.”</p><p>That isn't strictly true. There is a tent. It's big enough for two people. However, only if those people are comfortable with sleeping in very close proximity to each other. And that isn't something either one of us wants. </p><p>Well, <em> I </em> do. Simply not like this. Not out of necessity. I can't feel her against me without it meaning something to me. I'm too far gone for Simone. </p><p>When she blinks her eyelashes at me, all the blood goes to my cheeks and the tips of my ears. She was the one who left me. </p><p><em> She doesn't want you</em>, I tell myself.</p><p>Except, she smiles, taking a step closer.</p><p>”I'm…sorry…” she practically stammers, and all I want is to soothe her worried mind. I can't do that. That was already established. </p><p>She doesn't want my help with anything. I told her I love her and that I wanted to be there for her. Simone broke up with me that same day and shuttered my undead heart.</p><p>”For what?” I don't want her apology. But at least I need to know what this is about.</p><p>I hear Simone take a deep breath, her pulse fluttering nervously. ”For being stupid, for leaving you.”</p><p>She takes another step towards me. We’re mere inches apart. </p><p>I have to remind myself that she isn't trying to get back together. </p><p>This is probably twelve steps therapy or whatever that is called. Damage control. Responsibility. All that. </p><p>When has she ever taken any responsibility for her actions? I suppose this <em> is </em> quite the progress. </p><p>And if Simone is looking for absolution, I am going to give it to her. After all, it's all I can give her. </p><p>There's nothing else she wants from me. </p><p>I try to keep my voice calm, ”I forgive you. It's all in the past.”</p><p>She smiles then and I feel my blush flaring up more. I doubt she can miss it now. (I shouldn't have fed before the trip.)</p><p>”Can I take your hand?” she asks. </p><p>I want to say no. Because it’d be too painful to let go. But when I look into her blue eyes, they are far too warm and beautiful. </p><p>”You may,” I finally consent against my better judgement. </p><p>Simone takes my hand and then brings it to her lips. I feel butterflies in my stomach when she kisses my fingers. </p><p><em>Please, stop.</em> <em>You are going to ruin me completely. </em></p><p>Simone turns my hand and places a few more gentle kisses on my palm. (When did she become gentle?)</p><p>”I love you too,” she whispers, and I'm not sure I've heard her correctly. Surely not.</p><p>She's looking into my eyes with her perfect blue and swallows nervously. </p><p>Did Simone just say what I think she did?</p><p>”Will you give me a second chance?” she asks, still holding onto my hand.</p><p>I'm not sure I'm capable of speaking. I’ve never dreamed to hope… </p><p>There is so much I’d like to say. For once I decide to take a page out of Simone Snow’s book and act instead of speaking. </p><p>I tilt my head down. Simone meets me halfway and the moment our lips meet, I’m finally <em> home</em>.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for reading. 💙</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>